


Portal Hiccups

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Portals, Potions Accident, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Salazar Slytherin found a new way to time travel.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Half-Blood Prince Drabble Elimination Challenge





	Portal Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Half Blood Prince Drabble Elimination. My Group was: Abraxas, Merlin and Salazar Slytherin using Hiccuping Potion. I came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

It all started with Salazar Slytherin hiccupping after inventing a Hiccoughing Solution potion for the students at Hogwarts. It turned pale yellow. He frowned, studied the color, and tried it out for himself: the results, hiccups. Unfortunately, hiccups resulted in portaling in Merlin's domain.

Merlin glanced up, seeing the strange wizard, hiccupping holding his chest. "Ummm, let's see here. Ah yes, the Hiccupping Potion Portal. I see you brew it correctly."

"I thought it was a cure for hiccups?" Salazar demanded unbelievingly that he was standing next to one great wizard, such as Merlin.

Merlin grinned and found something to help Salazar on his way. "I'm assuming you know who I am, lad?"

Salazar drew himself up, "Of course I do! Your Merlin! I am Salazar Slytherin. One of the founders of Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" Merlin asked as he carefully looked at each potion before selecting the right one to send him back home.

"A school for Wizards and Witches," Salazar flabbergasted. 

Merlin handed a peculiar multicolored sparkly potion to him. "That should have been around in my time. Here try this."

"If you insist," Salazar eyed the peculiar bright changing potion. He downed it all with little effect.

"Damnation," Merlin muttered to himself.

Salazar hiccupped and vanished through the portal. He landed somewhere elsewhere other than his dungeon chamber. "Damn it all!" Salazar cursed as he found his wand. "Lumos" He looked warily around the huge Manor home.

Abraxas heard commotion downstairs and reached for his wand, "I told Lucius not to come in so late." he grumbled sleepily as he cautiously walked down the stairs. He froze, recognizing the founding father, "Salazar Slytherin? What are you doing in my home?" 

Salazar turned around and saw a blond-haired wizard placing his wand away. "Good sir, I am in dire need of your help. I consumed this hiccup potion, and it turned out to be a time portal. So far, I've visited Merlin. I'm afraid where I might turn up next."

Abraxas sighed, _No rest for the weary._ "All right, I'll help. I'm somewhat a fairly decent brewer myself. Otherwise, I'll get my son and his friend to help." 

"Thank you, kind sir," Salazar handed the bottle to Abraxas as he studied it.

Abraxas noticed the color was slightly off. He asked Salazar what ingredients he used as the older gentlemen listed them on parchment and handed it to Abraxas.

"I think I can deduce what the problem is. Follow me." Abraxas beckoned Salazar to follow him to his potions lab. 

When they walked into the room, Salazar was amazed at how much things have changed. "I hope you are successful. I am eager to get back to my time and not change the timeline too much."

Abraxas nodded as he concentrated on the potion. He wanted to make sure everything was done right. Still in shock that a founding member somehow appeared inside his Manor home. 

After a couple of hours and the potion cooled, Abraxas bottled it and let it settle for thirty minutes. The color turned a shade of yellow Salazar never seen before. "I assume it's ready?" he asked stoically. 

"Let's hope this does the trick and sends you back to your correct time," Abraxas trying to sound optimistic to his visitor from the past. He would have to make journal notes for his son if something like this would arise again.

"Good of you to do this kind deed, Lord Malfoy," Salazar saluted before downing the potion. He hiccupped, a portal opened, and whisked him away.

Abraxas sighed wearily, feeling his age, deciding that he needed sleep after this experience.

Salazar felt the portal open up and dropped him off back to where he started. His dungeon lab at Hogwarts. "Finally, back home!" he flopped down in his favorite chair, exhausted and sleeping.

Merlin looked around his place, thinking how alone he was feeling. _Maybe the Portal Hiccup potion isn't such a bad thing._ So he gathered what he would need to take with him to help Salazar out. _He would get a nice surprise!_

Merlin downed the potion and hiccupped. Portal opened up from underneath his feet and vanished.

Salazar, startled out of his slumber, awoke to see Merlin land in front of him. "Merlin's beard, you're here!"

Merlin patted himself down to make sure everything arrived with him. "Yes, I decided to visit and perhaps stay with you for a while."  
"It would be an honor. Now, if only…" Salazar's thoughts drifted off to Abraxas. Who didn't have to make his mind up when he appeared the same as Merlin.

"Portal Hiccup solution?" Merlin questioned the stunned Abraxas at seeing Merlin before him. He was holding the empty hiccupping solution bottle in his hands.

"Yes, it looks like we invented a new way to travel."


End file.
